


First

by Aki_Sei



Category: Danmei
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sei/pseuds/Aki_Sei
Summary: Fic có thể cho là đầu tay... Hồi ấy tớ viết lủng củng lắm.Nhưng mà vừa đổi ảnh nên ngứa tay...Mọi người cứ thoải mái gạch đá góp ý, để tớ có thể mau chóng nâng tay nghề :)





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Fic có thể cho là đầu tay... Hồi ấy tớ viết lủng củng lắm.  
> Nhưng mà vừa đổi ảnh nên ngứa tay...  
> Mọi người cứ thoải mái gạch đá góp ý, để tớ có thể mau chóng nâng tay nghề :)

Trong tiết trời mùa đông se lạnh, cậu rảo bước trên đường với nụ cười trên môi.  
Ngày mai, lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời cậu, cậu được ăn mừng sinh nhật của người cậu yêu.  
Nghĩ tới cảnh tượng hạnh phúc ấy, cậu vô thức bật cười.  
Khuôn mặt vui vẻ của người ấy không ngừng được tua đi tua lại trong tâm trí cậu "Thật là mong đợi ngày mai mà~~~"  
________________________________

Cậu háo hức nhìn đồng hồ, nghĩ "Đã 18:00 rồi, chắc là anh đã về nhà rồi nhỉ? Không biết tối nay mình được ăn gì đây?"  
Vội vội vàng vàng thu dọn đồ dùng, cậu nhanh chóng cầm balo nhảy lên chuyến xe buýt số 08 vừa trờ tới. Vừa yên vị trên xe, "18:05", cậu nhìn điện thoại thì thầm. "A, có tin nhắn của người ấy" cậu hạnh phúc thốt lên, rồi vội vã kiểm tra lại hộp quà nho nhỏ trong balo. Tiền đi làm thêm của cậu cả tháng nay đều bị món quà này nuốt sạch, "Mình khổ sở để người ấy vui vẻ hạnh phúc, nghĩ cũng đáng giá lắm chứ!" cậu hạnh phúc mỉm cười.  
Trong khi cậu đang lâng lâng vui sướng trả lời tin nhắn của người ấy, bỗng dưng cửa xe buýt mở ra, một người đàn ông bước lên xe buýt...  
________________________________

"Hôm nay em ấy sẽ hoàn thành luận văn tốt nghiệp của mình, từ giờ, em ấy sẽ có nhiều thời gian rảnh hơn rồi!"  
Nhanh chóng tắt bếp, anh nhanh tay dọn món ăn nóng hổi ra đĩa. Nhìn bàn ăn thịnh soạn, anh mỉm cười hài lòng, nhưng rồi vội nhìn lại mình "Mình phải đi tắm thôi, người toàn là dầu mỡ."  
Vì nhanh chóng đi vào phòng tắm, anh đã quên tắt chiếc TV đang ồn ào ngoài phòng khách...  
________________________________

"Xin chào mừng quý vị khán giả đến với chương trình thời sự số ngày 13/11, sau đây tôi xin diểm nhanh qua vài tin tức đáng chú ý."

"Tên tù nhân nguy hiểm mang số hiệu 132 vừa trốn thoát hôm thứ 5 vừa qua, lúc 18:06 phút hôm nay đã khủng bố chiếc xe buýt số 08,thảm sát mọi người trên xe, hung thủ đã chạy thoát, hiện tại hiện trường đang bị phong tỏa, lực lượng chức năng đang xem xét hiện trường vụ án."

"Tổng thống Mỹ Barack Obama trong cuộc họp Liên Hợp Quốc vừa qua đã lên tiếng về việc Trung Quốc ngang nhiên xây dựng nhiều công trình ở các đảo đá thuộc vùng biển Đông."

...  
...  
...  
________________________________


End file.
